parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Jellyfishing/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Jellyfishing. *(Title Card) *''in on a bunch of PBS Kids Characters and Elmo flying out of the field towards Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's block'' *Narrator: Ah, ze early morning in The Planet Earth, when the PBS Kids Characters are talking about and making their PBS Kids Characters jelly. *''walks by Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's house.'' *Elmo: and humming *''then a giant periscope comes out of the parthole'' *Narrator: Oh, what is happening here? Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar are looking through the periscope from inside, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail wait behind them ''Collectors? *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar nod to Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. They all run toward two vents: one squared shaped, one circular shaped. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar take the square one and Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail take the circle one. The 15 approach ropes and slide down them. At the bottom, they encounter a case of rope burn and jump around frantically.'' *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail blow their hands to remove the burn. Once the burn is gone, the 15 get serious again and approach a closet. It houses three sets of of poles and three sets of nets. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail take one of each, connect them and test their mobility. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar put on their glasses and the 15 seriously step out ready for action. Elmo walks by.'' *Elmo: and humming laughs *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail joyfully sing and follow him'' *Dora: off-screen I think we've got him! *Boots: Wait a minute... hear PBS Kids stings and Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail screaming. The 15 run back the way they came, being chased by Elmo. They fall into a heap in front of The Grumpy Old Troll's house. Elmo stings all of their backsides and walks away. Just then, The Grumpy Old Troll comes out of his house with his bike *Grumpy Old Troll: Hm. *Benny: Hey, Grumpy Old Troll, we're jellyfishing. *Grumpy Old Troll: Of course you are. Bye now. off *Isa: Wait! We made a net especially for you! it up Do you wanna come with us? *Grumpy Old Troll: sarcastically ''Really? Jellyfishing with you guys? Oh, that would be the best day ever in my book! I would love to go jellyfishing! I can't think of anything i'd like to do more on my day off than go jellyfishing with my 15 best friends: Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar and... uh... *Steve: Me, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. *Grumpy Old Troll: Right. But I can't. Bye bye. *Tico: Next time? *Grumpy Old Troll: Oh sure, right! Whatever. ''away; under breath ''Like that'll never happen. *Diego: You know, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail? It always seems like The Grumpy Old Troll never has time for fun. *Blue: (Barks Maybe he doesn't like us.) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows No, are you kidding? We're his best friends.) ''Old Troll bikes down a path, chuckling to himself Category:Article stubs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts